Gluttonyman
About 'Gluttonyman' A rustling came from the Kitchen cupboards last night. The tin bread bin opened as well as the biscuit jar and packets of various crackers. The oven door had been left open and melted cheese, dripped from a home-made pizza had hard-crusted on the bottom of the oven. Several cups used for different fizzy drinks marked down the Kitchen counters, and 2 mugs smashed on the floor with stained coffee spillages exploding in every angle, it was a state. A trail lead from this mess and out of the doorway. Kitkat wrappers mainly, but also the inner foil of a Polo's packet and crumbs of crisps such as Wheat Crunchies, Doritos and the limited edition of Monster Munch - Caramel flavour. This lead all the way up 3 flights of stairs and precisely 4 minutes 22 seconds down a strange Corridor we have never noticed before which was labelled 'The Corridor of Gluttonyman'. We sent Barry to investigate. Painted purely in black and with no lights down the half-mile length, this Corridor was like a tight cave. The further you went, the darker it got and it felt suffocating after just 5 minutes of being in there. Spider webs rid the whole place like some kind of decoration. In the darkness, Barry could feel small-to-giant sized spiders heavily sitting in their webs, which if it were possible to see, would look like a thick mass of a ceiling-net with dark blobs barely visible on the other side, eerily travelling at noisy speeds and all of them hungry. After 11 minutes of walking and constantly removing blankets of webs from his arms and face, Barry noticed in the distance that a Room had a light on. In this darkness it was impossible to miss, so he began to run toward it as fast as he could. The Spiders didn't like this one bit and took to protecting themselves from the loud stomping of Barry's feet, some, not protecting but attacking. One in specific: Gluttonyman. Barry topples down heavily like a big sack of sand, slapping and sliding momentarily. It was too dark to see, but Barry could feel a large man wearing some kind of silk or spandex costume, the man was lay right on top of him as heavy as an elephant. Barry began to get itchy and extremely stressed, he couldn't move for his life. The weight of Gluttonyman was tremendous and it all became of good use when Barry feels a touch on his face. It was a Spider, examining what could be food. Then, 3 more Spiders emerge and Barry feels them on his feet and hands. Gluttonyman remained on top of him belly-down, holding the arms of Barry with his fat and smelly hands as Spiders entomb Barry into an invisible ball of waving and bumping Spiders. Gluttonyman climbs away from Barry and lets the Spiders enjoy their feast, he returns to the Room with the light on and slams the door shut. Barry is screaming like never before, it fades away into the distance, muffled by thousands, possibly millions of Spiders. Mike had been contacted and he was immediately responding (IR): (a job Mike gets extra pay for agreeing to). He arrived at The Corridor of Gluttonyman and sniffed up. His blind and stitched eyes twitched - this place was unfamiliar to Mike. Charging straight in confidently, he charges at Superhuman speeds and cuts and slashes Spiders along the way. Thick splodges of juice from the Spider bodies sprayed everywhere, Mike was a pacing and now slimy beast. His nose directed him precisely to the door with the light on. He stopped, skidding a little on what Mike's nose picked up was Barry's urine. Probably from fear. Bashing on the door, Gluttonyman slowly dives from his own personal Kitchen to defend what was coming. With a sudden, Mike crashes in and sprints into the living room. He stops and sniffs intently. Gluttonyman always stank of food, food and sweat - this made it easy for Mike to pick up on. Spinning around and looking right at Gluttonyman, Mike charges with his claws unleashed and obliterates the whole wall, but misses his target. This happened another 4 times before Mike literally gave up. He pulled the BnKamera out and took *this Photograph before leaving to Headquarters. The Kitchen currently has no food and Mansion Staff need to do another round of shopping, the fifth time today. Gluttonyman keeps taking everything we buy and eating it, leaving a horrific mess everywhere he goes and guiding innocent members into his Corridor. A very dangerous man, he is to be avoided at all costs. Barry has yet to return